Beechpaw of WindClan
by Foxdawn
Summary: Beechkit is born into WindClan one warm, calm new-leaf morning, along with her three littermates. But many things lay ahead of the young she-cat, things that one little kit could never imagine. Hatred, betrayal, and bloodshed shadow her path...a path she is afraid to walk.
1. Allegiances

**THUNDERCLAN**

 **Leader:** Duststar- broad-shouldered pale grey tom

 **Deputy:** Fogwhisker- black tom with a pale grey muzzle

 **Medicine Cat:** Crookedfoot- very pale ginger-gold tom with a twisted hindpaw

 **Warriors:**

Brokenflight- black-and-white speckled she-cat

Condorstrike- grey-black tom with thin grey tabby stripes

 _Apprentice, Pheasantpaw_

Coyotepelt- golden-brown long-haired tom with a ragged pelt

Ratfang- white she-cat with grey spots

Killdeerflight- copper-brown she-cat with a white underbelly

Possumpelt- cream-white she-cat with matted fur

 _Apprentice, Owlpaw_

Tortoisefoot- golden-brown tom

 _Apprentice, Flintpaw_

 **Apprentices:**

Pheasantpaw- cream-and-grey she-cat with a red-brown tail-tip

Flintpaw- ginger-gold tom with grey tabby stripes

Foxpaw- ginger tom with a black underbelly and muzzle

Owlpaw- blue-grey mottled she-cat with black paws

 **Queens:**

Runningstream- dark brown she-cat with white tabby stripes (mother to Snowkit- brown-and-white tabby she-cat)

 **Elders:**

Topazclaw- pale grey she-cat

Chasingbreeze- ginger-and-gold tabby tom

Blazetuft- bright ginger tabby tom with a golden underbelly and paws

Slantfang- mottled grey-and-black she-cat with a crooked fang and bright green eyes

Coppermoth- ginger-brown she-cat with black ears

* * *

 **SHADOWCLAN**

 **Leader:** Whiskerstar- tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Deputy:** Rainflight- very pale grey she-cat

 **Medicine Cat:** Hornetclaw- dark ginger tabby tom

 _Apprentice, Henpaw_

 **Warriors:**

Clawstripe- long-haired light grey-brown tabby tom with a ragged pelt

Sunfoot- white she-cat with bright golden splotches

 _Apprentice, Bugpaw_

Boltstripe- black tom with a crooked white stripe on his flank

 _Apprentice, Twitterpaw_

Flywing- grey-and-gold-furred tom

Browntail- cream-furred she-cat with a copper-brown tail

 _Apprentice, Umberpaw_

Tawnyflame- tawny-gold tom with copper-brown tabby stripes

Sleepingbird- blue-grey tom

Wishheart- silver-grey tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

Morningflight- ginger she-cat with a white muzzle and tail-tip

 _Apprentice, Dreampaw_

Mudstripe- dull brown tom with black paws

Sandyfoot- pale ginger tom

Darknose- dark blue-grey tom with a black muzzle

 **Apprentices:**

Twitterpaw- golden-and-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Bugpaw- silver-furred tom

Umberpaw- dull brown tom with dark tabby stripes

Dreampaw- ginger-brown-and-white tom with black tabby stripes on his tail

Henpaw- bright ginger she-cat

 **Queens:**

Aquawing- golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Clawstripe's kits)

Nightsong- white she-cat with black spots (mother to Hopekit- pale tawny-brown she-cat; Speckkit- dark brown tabby tom with black ears; Lilykit- pale golden she-cat with white tabby stripes on her tail; and Oakkit- ginger-brown tabby tom)

 **Elders:**

Chaseflight- golden-brown tom

Cloverdapple- white she-cat with brown tabby patches

Snakestrike- dark brown tabby tom with black paws

Beeheart- golden she-cat with white tabby stripes

* * *

 **WINDCLAN**

 **Leader:** Leafstar- black tom with dark green eyes

 **Deputy:** Redflame- ginger-and-white tabby tom

 **Medicine Cat:** Heatwhisker- ginger-and-silver tabby tom

 _Apprentice, Pepperfog_

 **Warriors:**

Bigclaw- white tom with thick black tabby stripes and unusually long claws

Russetrose- dark russet-furred she-cat with a white underbelly, paws, and muzzle

Goldwhisker- black she-cat with golden eyes

Bluestep- black tom with blue-grey paws and underbelly

Crowleap- long-furred grey tom

Tallfern- golden-brown she-cat with dark brown tabby stripes

 _Apprentice, Sweetpaw_

Harefoot- tawny-furred tom with a white hindpaw

Vixenfang- tortoiseshell she-cat

Goldencloud- ginger-and-gold long-haired she-cat

Rosethorn- red-brown speckled she-cat

Skinktooth- skinny black tom

Copperfang- long-limber ginger tom

Leapstep- golden tom

Rabbittail- thin black tom with a long white tail

 **Apprentices:**

Pepperfog- mottled silver-and-grey tabby she-cat with grey-blue eyes

Sweetpaw- very pale cream she-cat

 **Queens:**

Swiftbrook- blue-grey-and-gold tabby she-cat (mother to Cherrykit- white she-cat with a ginger tail, Claykit- red-brown skinny tom; Fishkit- blue-grey she-cat; and Beechkit- gold-and-grey she-cat)

Charbreeze- a shy grey-black she-cat (expecting Crowleap's kit)

 **Elders:**

Sprucefur- golden-brown mottled tom

* * *

 **RIVERCLAN**

 **Leader:** Applestar- solid-colored golden-brown tom

 **Deputy:** Blossomshade- pale grey she-cat with black tabby stripes

 **Medicine Cat:** Mintfrost- white she-cat with very pale grey tabby stripes

 _Apprentice, Martenfang_

 **Warriors:**

Quickfoot- stone-grey tom with dark paws

Leaflight- bright ginger she-cat with white paws

Dawnsnow- night-black she-cat with a white underbelly, tail-tip, and muzzle

Cloudheart- pale grey tom with white patches

Stormflight- grey-black tom

 _Apprentice, Lightpaw_

Mistlight- pale ginger-brown tabby she-cat

 _Apprentice, Blackpaw_

Thornheart- brown tabby tom with pale stripes

Whiskerfall- white tom with bright ginger tabby patches

 **Apprentices:**

Martenfang- dark russet-brown tom with black paws

Lightpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with large white spots

Blackpaw- sleek-furred black tom

 **Queens:**

Sunmoth- dark brown mottled she-cat with golden flecks (mother to Flowerkit- misty grey she-cat; Mitekit- small grey-brown tom, and Greenkit- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat)

Birchwing- cream-and-ginger she-cat (Mother to Skykit- ginger-and-grey tabby tom; and Featherkit- yellow tabby she-cat)

Rockroot- long-furred stone-grey she-cat (Mother to Buzzardkit- blue-grey tom)

 **Elders:**

Tinytail- snowy white she-cat with a stumpy tail

Dustmoon- pale brown tom

Toadpool- sleek black tom with dark green eyes and a brown tail-tip

* * *

 **SKYCLAN**

 **Leader:** Darkstar- dark grey solid-colored she-cat

 **Deputy:** Branchwhisker- brown-and-ginger tabby striped tom

 _Apprentice, Marigoldpaw_

 **Medicine Cat:** Dawnmist- very pale ginger she-cat

 **Warriors:**

Snowleap- long-haired white tom

 _Apprentice, Racoonpaw_

Ivywhisker- brown-and-white mottled tabby she-cat

Brackenmoon- black-and-ginger mottled tom

Mossfoot- cream-furred tortoiseshell she-cat with black paws

Ravenswoop- dark brown she-cat with black spots

Branchfall- black-and-white tom

Redcloud- long-furred solid-colored tom

 _Apprentice, Acornpaw_

Barkflight- black tom with brown tabby stripes

 _Apprentice, Cricketpaw_

Echopool- white-and-gold tabby she-cat

Sunfrost- gold-and-grey tabby she-cat

 _Apprentice, Primrosepaw_

Reedpool- black tom with russet tabby stripes

 **Daylight-Warriors:**

Bubbleheart- blue-grey tabby she-cat with white spots

Lancefoot- broad-shouldered golden tom with a black tail-tip

 _Apprentice, Dragonflypaw_

Ribbonpool- dark blue-grey tom

Raisin- russet-brown she-cat

 **Apprentices:**

Acornpaw- mottled grey-black tom with a ginger flash on his nose

Cricketpaw- pale dusky-brown tom

Marigoldpaw- golden-brown tabby she-cat

Primrosepaw- misty grey she-cat with very pale grey tabby stripes and deep blue eyes

Dragonflypaw- gold-and-black tabby she-cat (Daylight-Warrior apprentice)

Racoonpaw- grey-and-black tabby tom with a black face

 **Queens:**

Applemist- golden-brown she-cat (mother to Wetkit- light grey she-cat with white splashes; and Mudkit- ginger-and-brown long-haired tom)

Cloudbreeze- black-and-white she-cat (mother to Poppykit- grey she-cat with white flecks; Sandkit- dark brown tom with a pale golden-brown underbelly, chest, and chin; Falconkit- bright ginger tom with a white underbelly)

Deertail- ginger-brown she-cat with a stumpy white tail (expecting Branchwhisker's kits)

 **Elders:**

Jayfern- grey-and-brown mottled tabby she-cat

Wrenwillow- pale grey she-cat with a ginger chest and underbelly

* * *

 **Cats Outside The Clans:**

Berryfang- ragged-furred black-and-silver she-cat with a missing eye (former RiverClan warrior)

Gorseshade- muscular broad-shouldered dark brown tabby tom with a ragged pelt and one eye that is amber, and another eye that is green (former ShadowClan warrior)


	2. Prologue

**Reviews:**

 **Each time I post a new chapter, I will answer five of the most interesting reviews. So, here are the ones for now:**

 **Berryfur:** **thank you for reviewing, and I appreciate your suggestions. I understand that the names are a little different, but I like names like that and I'm sure that many readers will too.**

 **Indigo** **Claws : like I told Berryfur; yes the names are a little different, it makes the story more interesting. Erin Hunter's warrior names are getting weirder and weirder too. Like Havenpelt, for example. Do cats know what a haven is?**

* * *

Red-gold and lavender shards of light filtered gently down from the auburn and blue of the dawning morn, bathing the waving moor grass is misty light. The usually silvery-blue lake water was now cloaked in rippling black-and-gold, like molten fire.

Scarlet beams of light poked through tiny holes in the dusty, thorn-studded walls of the WindClan nursery.

A sleek, ginger-and-grey tom slipped into the nursery, stepping lightly through the mossy nests. Heatwhisker gently set his leaf-bundle of herbs on the leafy carpet of the nursery and placed his tail-tip on the panting queen who lay panting at his paws.

He softly ran his paws along her rippling flank, and she looked up at him with wide, pleading amber eyes. Heatwhisker murmured softly to the tabby queen, and she licked up an herb, to exhausted to wince at the bitter taste.

"Heatwhisker?" A lithe, silvery form appeared in the door of the nursery, her grey-blue eyes filled with surprise and question.

"Swiftbrook's kits are coming." Heatwhisker confirmed, not turning away from the laboring she-cat. "Get the stick, will you?"

Pepperfog dipped her head and ducked out of the nursery, her sleek tail waving behind her.

Heatwhisker felt a nervous prick his paws as he looked down at the shuddering flank of the knitting queen. He could clearly remember her last kitting, though he had been only just earned his full name at the time. Three kits had been birthed, everyone of them dead.

"StarClan help her." He muttered as Pepperfog returned, a thick, sturdy black stick clutched in her teeth. The medicine cat apprentice placed the stick down by Swiftbrook's open mouth.

"Bite on the stick. It helps the pain." Pepperfog murmured softly, tapping the stick toward her mouth. Swiftbrook clamped her sharp white fangs onto the stick, sinking them deep into the wood. Her amber eyes rolled back so that the whites flashed like crescent moons in the scarlet-gold light of the bracken den.

"The first one's coming!" Heatwhisker whispered, his mew strained. He glanced nervously at Pepperfog, who sat calmly by Swiftbrook's head whispering soothing words into the silver spotted queen's ear.

Swiftbrook wailed as the first kit slid out onto the moss. Pepperfog leapt into action, and her glowing white fangs flashed as she nipped the birth sac. She rasped her tongue over the shivering white scrap, licking the kit's fur the wrong way.

Another wail sliced through the den as the second kit slid out. Again, Pepperfog showed her fangs and sliced quickly through the birth sac. As she did, it struck Heatwhisker just how ferocious his apprentice could've been, if things had been different.

He was snapped from his thoughts as the third kit fell onto the moss. Leaving Pepperfog to tend to it, he ran his paws over the queen's spastic, rippling flank. Pepperfog glanced up at him, and he gave her a brief nod.

"There's one more." As Swiftbrook's body jerked again in the final spasm, Heatwhisker felt his panic ebbing. A weight lifted off his chest as the final kit slithered onto the mossy floor. Pepperfog nipped the sac, and Heatwhisker gently placed the four bundles by their mother's side, where they clamped their tiny pink mouths onto her teats.

Swiftbrook wrapped herself around her four tiny kits and drifted into unconsciousness.

Heatwhisker sat back, watching the little scraps as they nursed. "Oh...Pepperfog. Have Sweetpaw or Rabbittail get fresh bedding for Swiftbrook."

Pepperfog purred and headed for the opening of the nursery, the black stick in her jaw. She swerved just in time as a ginger and white tom forced his way inside, his eyes stretched wide in fear.

"What happened? Is she okay?" The tom demanded, tripping over the moss nests in his haste to get to Swiftbrook. Heatwhisker flicked his tail over the ginger tom's mouth.

"She's asleep. Foxflame, these are your kits."

* * *

 **I hope you all liked it! Please leave reviews, I love any kind of criticism, but please don't be rude in your reviews. Please refrain from using any kind of offensive language, but other than that, have at it. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter One

**So, here is the first _real_ chapter. Please leave reviews at the end, and I hope you enjoy it! Also, here are my replies to yesterday's reviews.**

 **Cloudjumper Kat \- thank you! I'm glad you like the names.**

 **Redwind2000-** **thank you as well. I always thought I struggled a little with description (most authors do), so I'm glad to hear that you liked it.**

* * *

"Fishkit...Beechkit...Claykit...Cherrykit..." Beechkit sighed contentedly as a warm, wet tongue rasped over her forehead. She could scent the warm, leafy smell of pollen and milk as it floated through the nursery. She could feel Claykit's muzzle pressed soothingly against her chest, and the soft fur of Cherrykit, who lay curled up under her forepaws.

"Good morning, Swiftbrook, Charbreeze." Beechkit flicked her ear as the sound of pawsteps and the crackling of leaves softly reached her ear. _It must be Pepperfog with some leaves for Swiftbrook or something._ She thought, pushing her head against her mother's belly. The low, thrumming rhyme of her mother's heartbeat coursed through her, filling her with confidence and warmth.

The warm tongue on Beechkit's forehead was replaced with misty morning air.

"Hello, Pepperfog. What is it this morning?" Now it was her mother's voice.

"Just checking up on you and your little warriors." A tingle raced down Beechkit's spine at the word. _Yes,_ warrior _. That's what I'll be one day, a warrior. Just like Swiftbrook. And Foxflame._

"They're doing fine. Look how much they've grown already!" Swiftbrook's mew was filled with pride and love, and Beechkit felt her mother gently wrap her plumy tail protectively around her kits.

"Good. I'll have Sweetpaw or Rabbittail bring you something to eat once the patrols have returned. Charbreeze, is there anything you want me to get you?" That was Pepperfog's calm, soothing voice.

"Thank you, but no. I'm okay for now." Beechkit could hear Charbreeze, her mother's denmate, shift in her nest.

"Okay. I have to get this mouse bile to Leafstep. Sprucefur has been complaining of a fat tick on his tail that he can't get." Pepperfog's voice muffled as she lifted the leaves in her mouth and exited from the den. Beechkit basked in the gentle silence for a moment, then blinked open her eyes.

"Beechkit!" Beechkit blinked rapidly, looking around the den to see who had spoken. Her eyes landed on a smooth, shimmery blue-grey and gold pelt. Her mother's eyes looked down at her with love as she leaned her head forward to touch noses with her daughter.

"What is it? Oh! Beechkit's opened her eyes! Swiftbrook, she has the prettiest eyes. They're just like yours." Beechkit's eyes dashed over everything until her gaze landed on a slim, grey-black she-cat whose belly lay swollen with unborn kits.

 _That must be Charbreeze. My eyes are like Swiftbrook's? What do Swiftbrook's eyes look like?_ Beechkit looked back toward her mother and fixed her gaze on the two beautiful, amber pools that rippled and glowed as Swiftbrook watched her daughter.

"Who are _you_?" Beechkit snapped her head around to stare into the yellow eyes of a she-kit that she hadn't noticed before. The she-kit's lip was curled up in a look of disgust, and her eyes glared accusingly into Beechkit, almost as if they could tell what she was thinking.

But there was something familiar about the she-kit. Something...

Swiftbrook purred, her eyes glittering in amusement.

"Cherrykit, that's Beechkit, your sister." Swiftbrook meowed. Cherrykit looked as if she was about to disagree, but at that moment, a blue-grey head popped up next to Cherrykit.

"Wow! I never thought the nursery would be so _big_!" The blue-grey kit meowed, her voice drenched in awe and amazement. "I'm Fishkit, and I'm so glad so see you all. It's awesome in here!"

"What's all the noise in here?" All three kits' turned their heads to watch as a huge, ginger and white tom slipped into the den.

"Foxflame!" Fishkit squealed, leaping out of the nest and clambering over Swiftbrook's flank. The little blue-grey she-kit squealed in alarm as she lost her footing and tumbled onto the leaf carpet in from of the ginger tom's paws.

"Fishkit! You've opened your eyes!" Foxflame lifted the blue-grey she-kit to her paws and looked over to where Swiftbrook lay.

"I have too!" Cherrykit announced proudly. "I can see too, and you're the biggest cat ever."

"Are you really Foxflame, our father?" Beechkit asked timidly. The ginger tom purred as he stepped over to stand by Swiftbrook's side.

"Yes I am, little one."

Beechkit looked up at her father. The huge, ginger tom that stood before her...was her father. The deputy of WindClan. One day, she would be just like him.

 _What do_ his _eyes look like? Are they like mine?_

Beechkit tilted her head back so that she could meet her father's gaze. Instead of the beautiful, liquidy amber eyes of Swiftbrook, Foxflame's eyes were shiny and a pale, greenish-yellow, like Cherrykit' and Fishkit's.

"What about this little one? Has he seen the nursery yet?" Foxflame murmured softly into Swiftbrook's ear. Swiftbrook glanced up at her mate, then looked down at the red-brown pelt of the tiny tom that lay curled in the curve of her belly.

"No, Claykit is still sleeping. He'll probably open his eyes later." Swiftbrook shook her head slowly, then swiped her tongue gently over Claykit's pelt.

"Why hasn't he opened them yet? He was born before me, right? So shouldn't he have opened his eyes before me too?" Beechkit asked, stepping forward to peer down at the tiny form of her older littermate. The red-brown tom's flank quivered with each breath, and apart from the rise and fall of his breathing, Beechkit would never guessed that he was alive.

"Just before he was born first doesn't mean he opens his eyes first. I was younger that my littermates, and I was the first to see the world." Foxflame replied softly, his eyes shining proudly.

 _Just like me!_

"Can we go outside?" Cherrykit demanded, poking her head out of the nursery. "All this useless chatter is getting _boring_." The white she-cat rolled her eyes.

"Yeah!" Fishkit agreed, jumping to her paws an nearly tripping on her blue-grey tail. "I'm ready to start my warrior training!"

Cherrykit snorted. "Of course you're not, mousebrain. You have to be six moons old before you can learn to be a warrior. Besides, medicine cat stuff might be better for you. You could never handle a _real_ battle."

"How do you know?" Beechkit demanded, stepping up to her sister's aid. "It's not like you've ever been in a _'real'_ battle. You're just a little kit!"

"So are you, so _shut up_!" Cherrykit yowled, unsheathing her claws and swiping at her littermate's face. Beechkit could feel the stone-cold breeze of the claws swooping toward her face. She flinched as the tips of her littermate's claws pierced her skin.

"Cherrykit!" Foxflame growled sternly, grabbing her by the scruff of her neck. "Get back to your nest!" Foxflame spat her out onto the leaf carpet of the nursery, and Cherrykit stomped back to where Swiftbrook lay, Her tiny claws tearing at the moss and leaves as she went.

"Beechkit, are you alright?" Foxflame dipped his head to look closer at the tiny swipe marks that marred Beechkit's face. The marks stung where Cherrykit's claws had connected, only a whisker below her eyes.

"I...I don't know." Beechkit whimpered, looking down at her paws.

"Hmmm...well, I'll take you to see Heatwhisker, and he'll tell you what we need to do." Foxflame rose to his full height and stepped lightly to the door of the nursery, gesturing for her to follow. "Come with me. I'll take you to see the _real_ WindClan warriors."

* * *

 **So, did you like it? I had fun writing it. Fishkit, Cherrykit, and Foxflame are fun characters for me to work with. Pepperfog is too, but you'll see more of that later in the story. Please tell me how you think I could work on, or what you didn't like in reviews. It makes me happy when my stories get reviews.**


	4. Chapter Two

**Frostflower-** **possibly. I think I already have one of them planned out, but if you pm me the description of the cat, I might use it.**

 **Redwind2000-** **thank you. Originally, I was still going to have her be a little mean, but not this bad.**

* * *

 _Beechkit blinked rapidly as bright_ , golden-tinged rays of new-leaf sunlight poured into the WindClan camp. Beechkit looked around the camp with awe, the pain on her face entirely forgotten.

 _I never imagined it to be so big! Where are the warriors?_

The camp was simply an indentation in the moor, with five tall boulders stacked haphazardly around the perimeter. There was a thin, black slit in the center of two boulders that sat leaning against one another, and Beechkit watched as a thin black tom slipped into the crack.

 _That must be a den! I wonder if it's a warrior den or maybe the apprentice den..._

Beechkit paused to watch a cream she-cat and a black tom wrestling in the clearing, yowling in delight as they rolled into the fresh-kill pile. Rabbits and small birds scattered across the clearing, an the two cats leapt up innocently as a black-and-white tabby tom stomped toward them.

She stifled a purr as their eyes widened until they looked like kits begging to leave the nursery. _Did my eyes look like that mere moments ago? Is that why Foxflame let me leave the nursery?_

Beechkit bounded forward, scrambling over the rabbits and mice, and ducking between warrior's leg and tails as they worked. She spotted Foxflame's bright ginger fur near another crack in the weathered grey rock, his eyes raking across the clearing.

"Foxflame!" She mewed, scrambling forward to lie under his paws.

"There you are! I thought you found an interesting scent and followed in halfway across the moor." Foxflame's eyes shone in amusement as he scooped up his daughter in his jaws and ducked into the crack.

Beechkit blinked rapidly in the dim light, attempting to get her pupils adjusted to the darkness. She wrinkled up her nose and winced at the sharp, bitter scent of the herbs. _This must be the medicine cat den._

She felt the ground rise up to meet her paws, and Foxflame's teeth released their grip on her neck. She dug her claws into the sandy ground, stabilizing herself in the darkness.

"Foxflame, who have we here?" Beechkit blinked again, and the darkness slowly filtered away into orange light. Cobwebs hung down from the roof, giving Beechkit the feeling that the den was very old and little-used. _That must be because WindClan is the best. We never get hurt._

Dust danced through the slanted beams of amber-gold and russet light that squeezed into the den through the doorway. A hollow wooden shell of what must have once been a tree branch lay horizontally against the far stone-and-dirt wall. The floor was covered with huge, dried leaves and bits of moss.

Standing beside the branch was a lithe, silver she-cat. The she-cat's pale eyes glowed amber in the weak sunlight, and the dust in the air seemed to form a golden halo around her tabby pelt.

"Hello, Pepperfog. This is Beechkit. She got in a little... _accident_ in the nursery and I was hoping you could check it out." Foxflame's deep mew startled Beechkit, cracking the dense silence like pawsteps over a brittle reed. Foxflame dipped his head down to where Beechkit sat by his paws. "That's Pepperfog, the medicine cat apprentice." He told her softly.

The silvery cat stepped lightly through the dust of the den, the sunlight rippling over her perfectly-groomed pelt, shining like moonlight reflecting over a silvery waterfall. Pepperfog's grey eyes reflected blinding yellow and bronze as she dipped her head to look down at Beechkit.

"Hello, dear one. What happened? Was there a thorn in one of the nests that Sweetpaw forgot to get out?" Pepperfog whispered, leaning down to eye the three tiny pink scratches on Beechkit's cheek that wept tiny drops or scarlet blood.

Beechkit shook her head, eyes wide. "Oh no. Our nest is nice and soft. Swiftbrook tells us that as long as we are there in the nursery, by her side, nothing can hurt us." She paused, pondering how to tell Pepperfog what had happened. "I'm okay...I think. It doesn't hurt bad."

Pepperfog shook her head in disagreement. "But you're wrong, dear. That wound is deep. I'll have to put something on it." with a swish of her tail, the mottled apprentice leaped onto a flat slab of wood and padded gracefully toward the hollow tree branch. She dipped her paw into the branch and lifted it back up with herbs hooked onto her gleaming crescent-moon claw. Pepperfog nipped the leaves off her claw and began chewing them up. She pulled out more leaves and roots and repeated the process, mixing them into a salve.

Beechkit watched with wonder, and wrinkled up her nose as the sharp scent clawed through the air.

"What _is_ that?" Beechkit asked, wincing as Pepperfog smoothed it over the sore on her cheek.

"I put some cobweb onto the wound to stop the bleeding, then I added a mixture of comfrey, dock, goldenrod, and horsetail." Pepperfog stepped back from Beechkit and rummaged through her stores again. "And here's a poppy seed. It will ease the pain and send you to sleep." Pepperfog dropped a tiny black seed onto the floor of the den. Obediently, Beechkit licked it up and swallowed it.

"Take her back to her nest." Pepperfog commanded Foxflame, swishing her tail and returning to the back of the den, cloaking her pelt in ashy black shadows. "Let her sleep for a while." The medicine cat apprentice flicked her tail and slid away through a crack in the back of the den, leaving Beechkit and Foxflame alone in the golden dust.

* * *

Beechkit blinked open her eyes and swept them over the walls of the woven gorse den. Purple-grey clumps of moss were scattered around in the indigo darkness, looking like tiny leafy trees in a miniature world. The golden and grey she-cat stretched out her legs, careful not to rouse any of her littermates from the sleep.

Tentatively, Beechkit's tongue darted out of her mouth and swiped along her cheek. She winced at the bitter taste of the cobwebs and herbs that stung her tongue.

Beechkit rose to her paws and tilted her head back to look up at the roof of the den. Bright, shimmering silver-and-white stars poked through the branches that clung closely overhead. She scrambled to the doorway of the nursery and poked her head out. She spotted the furry bodies of the warriors curled around the entrance, enjoying the warmth and quiet of the late new-leaf night.

A shining figure slid into the corner of Beechkit's vision, gliding smoothly through the camp on silent paws. The cat's pelt glowed silver with moonlight as it bounded up the slope and out of the WindClan camp, disappearing into the heather and gorse of the moor.

 _Who was that? Why were they leaving camp in the middle of the night?_ Beechkit wondered, narrowing her eyes. A part of her wanted to wake Swiftbrook and tell her what she had seen, but another part of her said not to.

 _Don't be a kit! Whoever it was knew what they were doing. WindClan is loyal...completely...to Leafstar...right?_

* * *

 **Well...who do you think is sneaking out of camp? Heatwhisker? Crowleap? Sweetpaw? Rabbittail? I guess you'll just have to wait and find out!**

 **Please leave me reviews...they make me happy. And the happier the author, the sooner I get the next chapter up.**

 ***Shocked expression* Of course I wasn't threatening you! How could you even s _uggest_ such a thing!?**


	5. Chapter Three

**Hello all! Ready for the next installment?**

 **Frost On Gentle** **Willow \- thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter too!**

 **ChaosWolfe \- thank you as well. Your review was very encouraging, thank you for leaving a comment.**

* * *

The night was pale, yet shrouded in darkness that was nearly impenetrable. WindClan was asleep, at least she hoped so. A warm, soothing new-leaf breeze raced across the moor, chasing her fears from her and sending them hurling through the night, into eternal banishment.

The cat slipped silently out of the medicine den, a packet of beech leaves clutched in her jaws, with thyme and coltsfoot wrapped safely inside. Padding nervously through the clearing, she snuck a glance at Crowleap, who sat on guard duty with Skinktooth and Harefoot. Skinktooth and Crowleap sat side-by-side, their heads bent close together in deep conversation. Harefoot however, sat ridged and alert, his back turned to her.

 _Perfect. They'll never see me if I hurry._

She turned away from the cats on guard and stepped lightly through the mounds of sleeping fur. She froze, terror boiling up inside her as Copperfang shifted in his sleep, flicking his tail over Leapstep's eyes.

"Mangy fur-ball." Leapstep growled in annoyance. She sighed quietly in relief as Leapstep dozed back into unconsciousness.

 _Thank StarClan!_

Bounding up the sloping edge of the camp, she streaked across the moor, the hot wind flowing through her fur in rivers of freedom, and the leaf bundle smacking lightly against her chest. She raced through the night, not minding the garish glare of the almost half moon, or pausing when the screech of an owl reverberated across the heather.

She slowed her pace as she neared the horseplace, the dark twoleg den rising in eerie shadows, clawing into the night sky. She stepped lightly through a small puddle, blinking in surprise at her reflection.

 _Anyone out this late must think I'm some sort of stray moonbeam._ She thought with amusement, shaking the black water from her glowing silver pelt.

Without a moment's hesitation, she clenched tighter on the leaf packet and set off through the horseplace, toward RiverClan territory.

* * *

"I am Cherrystar, the greatest leader of WindClan that ever lived!" Cherrykit crowed, puffing up her chest an standing tall in front of her littermates.

"Am I am your deputy, Fish-"

"No!" Cherrykit screamed, flying at Fishkit. "My deputy can't have a name like Fishkit! That's a RiverClan name! Go be a RiverClan elder, Fishbreath."

Fishkit blinked at Cherrykit, her eyes pooling with sorrow, then a smile burst onto her face and she puffed up proudly.

"Then I am Fishstar, the leader of RiverClan!"

Beechkit blinked in bewilderment. _How did Fishkit do that? Even after Cherrykit was so mean, she bounced right back._

"Can I play?" Beechkit glanced back to the door of the nursery, where a small, red-brown head peered out from under the gorse.

"Sure!" Fishkit exclaimed the same time Cherrykit yowled "No!"

"You can be my deputy, Clayfoot. And Beechkit, you can be my medicine cat, Beechleaf." Fishkit meowed excitedly, leaping around her littermates. "RiverClan, attack!" She yowled playfully, leaping onto Cherrykit with Claykit by her side.

"Get _off_!" Cherrykit screamed angrily. "Swiftbrook!"

"Kits!" Swiftbrook mewed sternly, slipping out of the nursery, the warm scent of milk wafting through the sunlit air.

"What?" Fishkit asked, plopping down on Cherrykit's tail.

"Ouch!" Cherrykit cried.

"Fishkit! That's no way to treat your sister. Get back into the den. Now." Swiftbrook's hot, amber gaze followed Fishkit's every move as the blue-grey she-cat slipped into the den.

"But, Swiftbrook" Beechkit protested. "we were just playing. We didn't mean to hurt her."

Swiftbrook narrowed her eyes, but said nothing.

"Swiftbrook!" Beechkit's eyes darted across the clearing to the ginger-and-silver pelt of Heatwhisker, the WindClan medicine cat. His eyes were troubled as he neared his littermate, and Swiftbrook placed her golden tailtip on her brother's shoulder.

"What is it, Heatwhisker?" Swiftbrook asked softly.

"This morning, I noticed some beech and burdock root and chervil was missing. I asked Pepperfog, But she hadn't even noticed it was gone. She says I must have misplaced it, but I don't think so." Heatwhisker replied nervously.

"You mean, you think it was... _stolen_?" Swiftbrook asked, her amber eyes stretching wide in disbelief.

"Well..." Heatwhisker's eyes darted nervously down to where Beechkit and Cherrykit sat quietly, their ears pricked in interest.

"Kits, why don't you visit Sprucefur. I'm sure he'd love to tell you a story. Besides, you'd be good company since Marigoldtail joined StarClan." Swiftbrook suggested. "I know that you three are old enough to go by yourselves. Don't get underpaw!"

"Come on!" Claykit squealed, jumping to his tiny paws. "We get to go by ourselves!"

 _Stolen herbs?_ Beechkit wondered, wishing she could stay and find out what Heatwhisker had to say. But instead, she turned her paws toward the elders den and trotted across camp beside Claykit and Cherrykit.

"Slow down!" Claykit called desperately, scrambling clumsily in a vain attempt to keep up with his bigger littermates.

"Slow down?" Cherrykit snorted, curling her ginger tail around her legs smugly. "Why? Keep up, snail legs." Cherrykit dashed ahead, leaving Claykit and Beechkit alone in the center of camp, among the milling warriors.

"What was that?" Claykit asked nervously, his warm, liquid amber eyes darting uncertainly around camp.

"What was what?" Beechkit asked, the hair on her spine pricking into her soft, kit skin as it stood on end like proud, shivering aspens.

"I thought I heard-"

Before Claykit could finish his sentence, the WindClan camp erupted into a geyser of yowling confusion. Strange, bad-smelling cats poured over the edges of the camp like an overflowing river of fur and claws.

"RiverClan is attacking!" Tallfern yowled, surging into the fray with her apprentice by her side.

Beechkit and Claykit screamed as a grey she-cat leaped toward the helpless kits. Beechkit felt hard teeth bite into her scruff as the she-cat flung her into the air.

"Catch!" The grey she-cat screamed as Goldwhisker pounced onto her. Beechkit felt the whistling of windy air as she tumbled through the air. She let out a shriek as she landed on a grey-black RiverClan tom.

The tom clumsily grabbed the scruff of Beechkit's neck, and raced toward the edge of camp. Frantically, Beechkit flailed her tiny paws at the RiverClan tom, her tiny, thorn-sharp claws unsheathed.

"Help!" She squealed. Two WindClan cats, Copperfang and Vixenfang, tore away from their RiverClan attackers and pinned the grey-black tom to the earth. Beechkit was flung from his grasp, and she landed beneath the paws of a RiverClan apprentice.

"RiverClan, retreat!"

The RiverClan apprentice stumbled away from Sweetpaw, hissing defiantly, and scooped up Beechkit in his jaws, carrying her away from WindClan and the moor.

"Swiftbrook!" Beechkit screamed as she swung helplessly from the apprentice's mouth. _Swiftbrook, save me!_

* * *

 **So now who do you think is the cat who has been sneaking out of camp? I really enjoyed writing from her point or view, and there should be another chapter about her later. Oh! And Charbreeze is going to have her kits soon!**

 **Also, I will not post another chapter until the previous chapter has at least two reviews. So, if you want me to post a new chapter sooner, you had better review!**


	6. Chapter Four

**Cheesecake:** **Thank you!**

* * *

 _Beechkit shivered in the cool_ mist that hung in thick, grey-blue tendrils just above the short, marshy grass that grew in scraggly tufts just beyond horseplace. Despite the wrenching fear in her belly and the terror that clawed through her veins, she twisted her head around, curiously surveying the land around her.

 _I always imagined my first time out of camp to be with Foxflame, Swiftbrook, and my new mentor. Not as a helpless pisioner of RiverClan._

"Blackpaw!" The RiverClan apprentice jerked his head around, roughly jarring Beechkit. "Wow, you got one of the kits!"

Beside Beechkit's captor padded a lithe, tortoiseshell she-cat whose soft white spots hung around her like freshly fallen snow on thick oak branches. The she-cat's soft green eyes glowed in the dimming light.

The black RiverClan tom nodded.

"Good job! I'll go tell Blossomshade." With a wave of her tail, the tortoiseshell slid through the throng of battle-worn cat's to the front of the patrol.

"Why did you take me?" Beechkit asked Blackpaw when the tortoiseshell was out of sight.

"None of your business." The black tom mumbled around a mouthful of her fur. _Well, it kind of is..._ She thought, but remained silent.

"I can walk, you know." Beechkit added helpfully after a moment, but Blackpaw didn't respond.

Beechkit sighed softly as the patrol continued forward, weaving through reeds and clumps of silver-green leaves. She trembled nervously as Blackpaw confidently leaped across stepping stones, above swirling grey-black waters.

"Ouch!" Beechkit cried as Blackpaw released his grip on her neck and sent her tumbling into the RiverClan camp.

"Stay put." Blackpaw growled, circling her threateningly.

"Ah, Blackpaw, there you are. Lightpaw told me you caught one of the kits. Well done." Beechkit tilted her head back to look up at the pale grey and black pelt of a muscular RiverClan she-cat. The she-cat glanced at Blackpaw, but her piercing blur gaze remained mostly fixed on Beechkit. _This must be Blossomshade, the RiverClan deputy. Maybe she'll tell me why I'm here._

"Blossomshade!" A golden-brown tom padded across the clearing to stand beside the grey tabby. "Did you succeed in claiming that strip of land?"

Blossomshade shook her head. "No, Applestar. But, we did get the kits for the catmint."

 _Kits?_

"That's good. Buzzardkit's bite is now infected also. Take the kits to the medicine cat den. I'll send Lightpaw to watch over them." Applestar replied, then turned and bounded across the camp to stand by the grey-black tom.

"Blackpaw, you heard him. Take this WindClan mite over by the other one." Blossomshade commanded.

 _Other one?_ Beechkit wondered as Blackpaw scooped her up again. He padded swiftly across the camp, a sour smell of defeat and sickness wafting around them. Once again, Blackpaw dumped her onto the earth without warning.

Shaking dust off her pelt, Beechkit hauled herself to her paws, a familiar scent wafting over her.

"Claykit!" She cried as she spotted the red-brown fur of her brother crouched down in a shivering heap under a tuft of reeds. "Are you alright?" Beechkit slid onto the earth beside him, leaning gently against him to provide her littermate with the warmth of her fur.

Claykit nodded miserably. "We're never going to see Swiftbrook or Foxflame again. Never ever ever." He cried hopelessly.

"Of course we will!" Beechkit assured him. _As soon as I figure out what these RiverClan brutes want._

Just a little to the side, watching the two kits with intense, mournful green eyes, Lightpaw sat with her paws tucked under her chest. The tortoiseshell she-cat blinked slowly, as if she were silently contemplating what to say.

"I promise you both, that you _will_ see your Clan again. RiverClan just needs help, only we're too proud to admit it." Lightpaw whispered softly, swiveling her head to look across the camp to where Applestar stood erect, arguing loudly with a white and grey tabby.

"What do we have to do with helping your Clan?" Beechkit asked quietly, turning her amber eyes up to look at the RiverClan apprentice.

"Applestar is going to... trade you... trade you back to your Clan in exchange for herbs." Lightpaw replied hesitently.

"Why didn't Applestar or your medicine cats simply ask Leafstar for the herbs? Aren't medicine cat's supposed to share?"

Lightpaw didn't reply, instead, she rested her chin on her paws and flicked her tail, her green eyes pooled with sorrow. "You should be home by next sunset." She said finally.

* * *

"Beechkit, wake up." Beechkit blinked open her eyes to see the soft, amber eyes of Claykit looking down into her own.

 _It must be dawn already!_

Claykit and Beechkit and slept curled together under the reeds in a makeshift moss nest. The night before, when brown tabby RiverClan warrior had deposited the moss under the reeds, the two kits had watched with wide, disbelieving eyes. The tom had laughed good-naturedly.

"We may be RiverClan, but we're not heartless!" He had meowed when he saw their expressions.

Lightpaw had quickly and expertly made a nest out of the small supply of moss, which Beechkit had been grateful for when the cool, billowy night mist had wrapped the RiverClan camp tight in its chilly clutches.

"We're going home today, right?" Claykit asked.

Beechkit nodded confidently. "Yup. Foxflame will bring the herbs, and a huge RiverClan patrol will escort us to the border. Then we'll be home."

A tail-length away, their guard snorted. At sunset, Lightpaw had been replaced with her littermate, gruff and boring Blackpaw.

Beechkit expected a biting remark, but instead, Blackpaw simply replied, "We'll see."

 _Yes, we will see. You'll watch us leave before the sun is at its highest point. So there._

"Blackpaw, Blossomshade wants to see you." A brown tabby RiverClan she-cat meowed as she approached the sleek black apprentice. Blackpaw shot a glare at the she-cat, But he rose to his paws and trotted across the camp. The tabby she-cat watched the tom apprentice go, then took his place by the two kits.

Beechkit shivered. _Heatwhisker, Pepperfog, Foxflame, where are you?_

* * *

"Beechkit! Beechkit! Wake up!" Claykit's tiny paws dug into Beechkit's shoulders, jerking her into consciousness.

"What?! What?" Beechkit asked, looking around wildly.

"Heatwhisker, Bluestep, and Foxflame are here!" He cried, racing around in tight circles.

"Really?!" Beechkit glanced around the small camp, raking her gaze over every mouse-length.

"Look! Over by the medicine cat den." Claykit flicked his tail toward the thorny shelter that hung over the stream. In front, Beechkit spotted the ginger and grey pelt of Heatwhisker and Bluestep standing by Mintfrost, the RiverClan medicine cat.

"Foxflame!" Claykit squealed racing away from Beechkit toward their father, who padded toward them. "We missed you so much!"

"Swiftbrook was mad with worry when we couldn't find you after the battle." Foxflame meowed in relief. "Let's get you back to camp."

Beechkit and Claykit scampered joyfully after their father, racing noisily toward the medicine cat den. Bluestep watched them approach with narrowed yellow eyes as they ran toward him, two glaring balls of fury.

"Thank you, Heatwhisker. I'm sorry it had to be like this." Mintfrost meowed around the bundle of herbs that she clasped in her teeth. She brushed past Foxflame and Beechkit, the sour scent of infection and death clinging to her white pelt.

 _Ugh, what_ is _that smell?_

"Let's get going. Leafstar will be wondering where we are." Foxflame ordered, shooting a glare at Mintfrost and Applestar. Foxflame scooped up Claykit and led the way out of the RiverClan camp, Beechkit, Bluestep, and Heatwhisker trailing behind with five RiverClan warriors circling the tiny patrol, guiding them out of RiverClan territory and back to the moor.

* * *

 **I know this chapter was a little boring and deflated, but it was necessary to the story. I promise.**

 **Don't forget to review! The next chapter will be up as soon as I have at least two reviews. I will _not_ post a new chapter unless I get at least two reviews.**


	7. Chapter Five

**ChaosWolfe- you are correct that this takes place after The Last Hope. Also, you are very...insightful. In almost a scary way. :) And I understand why you haven't been active. That is precisely the reason why it took about two months for this chapter.**

 **Wolf of the Indians- thank you so much! Sorry it took so long to update.**

* * *

 _A low mist hung over_ the grassy plain as the small WindClan patrol trekked through the marshy land beside the horseplace, the muck and mud clinging tightly to their paws and legs. Beechkit grimaced at the feeling of the cold, wet slop sucking close to her belly as she pulled helplessly against the sludge. Foxflame padded tirelessly forward, bits of mud and earth slurping at his forepaws with each step.

Bluestep padded at the back of the patrol, muttering angrily under his breath as the muck clung to his claws. The black tom's usually sleek fur was covered in a thin layer of dampness, the result of walking through the mist.

 _I wish we were back on the moor._ Beechkit thought miserably as the marshy earth held tight to her forepaw, no matter how hard to pushed forward. _Ugh. I'm stuck._

"Foxflame!" She mewled, slipping further into the mud. Foxflame paused and turned to face his daughter, the tiny form of Flatkit dangling from his jaws. Reluctantly, Foxflame set Claykit onto the earth, who cried out in protest as he slipped into the slush.

Foxflame slowly picked his way back to where Beechkit stood, tightly grasped in the watery jaws of the marsh. Beechkit caught a glimpse of Heatwhisker lifting Claykit from the mud and carrying him to harder ground several tail-lengths away. Bluestep followed after the ginger medicine cat, shaking out his fur as he sunk his claws into the solid earth.

Beechkit trembled as she felt the mud and muck fall away as Foxflame lifted her in his jaws and bounded to the solid ground, where he placed her by Heatwhisker's paws. She shook the mud and grit from her pelt and looked up at Heatwhisker.

"I'm really sorry for getting caught." She whispered softly, hanging her head.

"You should be!" Bluestep snapped, appearing b Heatwhisker's side, his hackles raised. "Because of you, we lost half the healing herbs! What are we supposed to do if there's a battle? Huh?"

"Silence!" Foxflame hissed, unsheathing his claws and running them across the earth, leaving tiny scratches in their wake. "It's not the kits' fault. It's RiverClan. What they did was wrong. Stealing innocent kits from their home? Only mouse-hearts would do something so cowardly."

Bluestep spat angrily, muttering under his breath inaudibly.

"Come one, let's get back to camp. Leafstar will be wondering what's keeping us." Foxflame lifted Beechkit in his jaws and turned to face the endless moor.

* * *

Beechkit winced as the small patrol entered the camp, tired and sullen. Foxflame gently set Beechkit down before his paws, while Heatwhisker and Bluestep padded to join him in the center of the camp. Beechkit could feel the piercing gaze of the Clan fixed upon her as they sat in silence.

 _What have I done wrong? Are they blaming me for RiverClan's wrongs? I didn't run away!_

She looked up at Foxflame, whose amber eyes were cold and hard as he glared at his Clanmates. The clearing was deathly silent, until Beechkit spotted the welcome sight of her mother's pale golden-and-grey speckled pelt.

"Swiftbrook!" Claykit cried, leaping forward away from Heatwhisker to meet his mother by the nursery entrance. Beechkit followed after him, walking more slowly and calmly to the place where Swiftbrook waited.

"Oh, my kits! I was so worried for you!" Swiftbrook meowed, relief evident in her voice as she rasped her tongue over their ears. "Why would you do such a thing?"

Beechkit blinked in confusion. _What did we do? It was RiverClan who took us!_

"What do you mean?" She gasped, her claws briefly sliding out and digging into the hard-packed earth before returning to their sheaths. "RiverClan stole us! We didn't want to leave!"

Swiftbrook flicked her ear, one quick indication that she had heard. Beechkit expected her to say something more, but Swiftbrook instead scooped Claykit up in her jaws and carried him to the nursery, dropping him at the entrance and ushering him inside. Beechkit scrambled after her mother, anger gnawing at her belly.

 _Why would Swiftbrook think we left on purpose? It's not our fault that RiverClan is full of fox-hearted fish-faces!_

"The important thing is that you're back now." Swiftbrook meowed quickly as she led Beechkit into the nursery. "Let's keep you in here for a while, just to be sure ssomething like this doesn't happen again."

Beechkit felt a flash of indignation at her mother's words, and she opened her jaws to reply just as an unfamiliar milky scent touched her tongue. _What is that?_

"Beechkit! Claykit!" A grey flash bounded from the back of the nursery as Fishkit leaped toward her littermates, sending moss scattering into the air and onto Swiftbrook's gold-and-grey tabby pelt.

"Hi Fishkit!" Claykit squeaked, his fur standing up in surprise.

"You'll never guess what happened!" Fishkit squealed excitedly, her eyes glowing as she charged onto Claykit, sending him sprawling toward the floor of the nursery, a mewl of laughter escaping his throat.

"What happened?" Beechkit asked, her whiskers twitching in amusement.

"Charbreeze had her kits! Come see! Come see!" Fishkit dashed away from Claykit and sped to the back of the den, skidding to a halt near the dark grey-black form of Charbreeze. Beechkit leaped to her paws and followed after the grey she-kit, excitement fluttering in her stomach.

 _Charbreeze had her kits! New denmates!_

The snowy form of Cherrykit sat by Charbreeze's side, gazing down at the three tiny bundles that were pressed closely against the grey queen's belly, breathing gently.

"When were they born?" Claykit asked, wonder shining in his amber eyes.

"Last night, around moonhigh." Fishkit whispered, tucking her paws underneath her and half-closing her eyes. "Heatwhisker and Pepperfog were here half the night. We spent the night in the elder's den with Swiftbrook."

"Do they have names yet?" Beechkit asked.

Charbreeze lifted her head and smiled at the sight of the four kits. "Yes, dear. Crowleap and I named them just before you returned. There names are Swankit, Wolfkit, and Alderkit." Charbreeze placed her tail-tip on each kit as she said their names.

Beechkit smiled and looked closely at her new Clanmates. Alderkit was a ginger and white tabby tom, not one spot of his pelt the familiar grey-black color of his parents. Wolfkit, however, was the same grey-black as his mother, just barely a lighter shade. Swankit was a snowy-white, but with many black spots marring the pure white fuzz.

"They're so cute!" Fishkit squealed softly, leaping up and down in place.

"I can't wait until they're old enough to play! I can show them the camp!" Claykit meowed.

"And _I'll_ show them the hunting crouches Sweetpaw showed me." Cherrykit crowed, flicking her ginger tail proudly.

 _I just hope RiverClan doesn't lay a claw on them._ Beechkit thought bitterly. _It seems it's not even safe within the WindClan camp._

* * *

 **Okay. I'm sorry I took so long to get this posted, but real life is more important to me than FanFiction. But, to make up for taking so long, here's a 'guess the cat' thingy. It is a cat from my story, not tthe real series.**

 **Guess the Cat: Who is Leafstar's daughter?**


	8. Chapter Six

**Hello all! I know I always take forever to update, but bear with me, please. No one correctly guessed the trivia, so I will keep up for one more chapter. Anyway, here is chapter six!**

* * *

"Hey Beechkit!" Beechkit looked away from the glowing form of the newly-named Sweetdapple as Swankit gently nudged her with a forepaw. The young white-and-black tom's amber eyes shone with excitement.

 _He almost looks more excited than I am!_ Beechkit thought, nervously sheathing and unsheathing her claws as Sweetdapple padded away from the Tallrock and met Goldwhisker and Rabbittail, the calls of her new name slowly dying away.

"Yes, Swankit?" Beechkit whispered as Leafstar opened his jaws to make a second announcement to the Clan.

"I just wanted to say-"

"Beechkit, Cherrykit, Fishkit, Claykit, please step forward." Leafstar called, silencing the Clan completely as the four kits bounded forward.

"Good luck!" Swankit called softly after her. Beechkit flicked her tail to show she had heard, and followed after her littermates as they raced to stand in a line before Tallrock, eyes shining and tails twitching impatiently.

"These kits have reached the age of six moons, so it is now time to welcome four new apprentices to WindClan." Leafstar meowed. Beechkit felt as if she had a hundred flies buzzing within her as Leafstar cleared his throat to continue with the ceremony.

"Fishkit, from now until you join the ranks of our warriors, you shall be known as Fishpaw. Russetrose, you are a senior warrior, and a wonderful asset to WindClan. I trust that you will pass on your skill to your new apprentice."

Beechkit could feel the joy flying off her sister's pelt as the russet she-cat padded to the front of the camp, a look of surprise flickering behind her eyes.

 _I thought Leafstar always told the mentors before the ceremony._ Beechkit thought silently. _It looks like Russetrose had no clue she was about to become a mentor._

Fishpaw stretched upward to touch noses with her new mentor, and the two she-cats padded to sit out of the way of the remainder of the ceremony.

"Claykit, from this moment forward, until you earn your true, warrior name, you shall be known as Claypaw. Skinktooth will pass on all he knows to you." Leafstar meowed.

Unlike Russetrose, Skinktooth looked as if he had been aware of the ceremony, and of the fact that he was now a mentor. The skinny black tom's eyes shone with excitement as he touched noses with his nervous apprentice.

"Beechkit," Beechkit jumped in surprise as her name echoed through the hollow. "From this moment forward, until you prove yourself as a warrior of WindClan, you shall be known as Beechpaw." Beechpaw felt herself swell with pride as Leafstar announced her new name; her apprentice name.

"Crowleap, you have proven your loyalty and dedication to this Clan many times over, and it is my hope that you pass on these qualities, and well as your skills, to your apprentice."

Beechpaw felt nervousness pricking at her paws as she watched Crowleap pad to the front of the Clan, his amber gaze fixed on her as he approached. She closed her eyes and gently bumped noses with the long-haired grey tom, then followed after him to sit beside Fishpaw and Claypaw.

"And finally, Cherrykit. Cherrykit, from now until I name you a warrior of WindClan, you shall be known as Cherrypaw. I have led this Clan for many seasons, and I feel that it is time for me to once again take an apprentice. I will mentor you, Cherrypaw." Leafstar meowed, leaping down from the Tallrock to touch noses with the young white she-cat.

Beechpaw felt her chest twist with jealousy as Cherrypaw shot a smug grin toward her littermates as the Clan began calling out their names.

 _Stuck-up furball!_ Beechpaw spat silently.

"Cherrypaw! Fishpaw!"

"Beechpaw! Claypaw!"

Despite Cherrypaw's actions, Beechpaw couldn't help but feel an overwhelmingly powerful surge of pride as the Clan yowled her name to the sky, telling StarClan of their good fortune.

"Are you going to show us the territory?" Fishpaw asked, leaping to her paws as the cries of the Clan died down. Before Russetrose could answer, Leafstar leaped back onto the Tallrock and waved his tail for complete silence.

"This meeting is not yet over! We still have to discuss battle against RiverClan!" Leafstar yowled.

Beechpaw could hear surprised murmurs and delighted hisses ripple through the assembled cats as Leafstar announced the battle. Near the back of the crowd, Beechpaw saw Wolfkit and Alderkit exchange excited glances, while Charbreeze shot a troubled toward Crowleap.

"RiverClan's actions toward us cannot go unpunished. Stealing kits and herbs is against the warrior code. On the next no moon, we will attack RiverClan's camp and take back the herbs which are rightfully ours." Leafstar growled.

"Leafstar is right." Beechpaw turned in surprise at the sound of her father's voice. "RiverClan must be repaid for their wrongs. We'll need to work much more on battle training."

Leafstar nodded. "Foxflame will be in charge of the battle training. We must be prepared to fight. Every car will play a role in this attack."

Beechpaw blinked in horror and exchanged a worried look with Claypaw.

Every _cat? How are we supposed to survive a battle, if we couldn't even avoid capture by RiverClan?_

* * *

 **Trivia: Who is Leafstar's daughter?**

 **Whoever gets it right will get a shout out in the next chapter!**


End file.
